Stolen Pie
by sincerelyBLUE
Summary: It's the Fourth of July, and someone has stolen Dean Winchester's pie. T for slight language. Teen!Chester. Oneshot.


**Hello my lovely readers! Welcome to my first fanfiction! WHOOT WHOOT! I decided to start out small, and just do a little Teen!Chester oneshot. Happy (late) Fourth of July guys! Here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural *pouts*. But if I did…*grins evilly and runs away with your chocolate bar*.**

Someone had stolen Dean Winchester's pie. He could handle getting beat up by supernatural SOBs, and being the mediator between a rebelling 14-year-old Sam and his Dad. He had survived wendigos, ghosts, and getting slapped by overly emotional teenage girls. But the one thing Dean could not deal with was _having his pie stolen. _

And it was the Fourth of July, for Pete's sake!

He and his father had ridded a family's house of an exceptionally angry poltergeist. Said family, being so grateful towards the Winchesters, had invited them over for a Fourth of July celebration. Both Dean and his father had been hesitant, but Sammy had begged and _begged _for them to go, and have one _normal _Fourth of July dinner, for once.

Neither agreed with Sam, until he turned those big, damn, tearful puppy dog eyes on them, and promised Dean that there would be pie.

So that was how the three Winchesters ended up at a large table full of steaming food, with seventeen other guests. Dean was sure that if Dad had known about the extremely large amount of relatives the Anderson's had invited over for the Fourth, he would have flat out refused Sammy's request to go.

However, there had been no prior mention of the Anderson's extended family, and therefore, Dean and his father sat awkwardly at the table, while Sammy munched away happily at a chicken leg.

The older guests attempted to make conversation with John Winchester, who only replied with short, clipped, but still polite, answers.

The children were staring at Dean and Sam as if they were something from another planet. There were a few teens as well, the males giving Dean hateful, wary glares. He smirked back at them.

There was a slutty looking girl, probably only around 16 to his 18 years of age. She was leering at Dean through heavily make up-ed eyelids, attempting to look sultry. It was too bad that he was legally an adult. Anything he wanted to with her, he could be arrested for. He winked at her, and she blushed tomato red.

There was another girl, probably around Sammy's age who wore glasses and kept stealing glances at Dean from behind her thick novel. Sammy's eyes darted to her every few seconds from underneath his mop of dark hair. She was kind of cute – in a nerdy, shy sorta way. Yep, she would be perfect for Sammy. Perhaps Dean could get his brother to kiss her under the fireworks.

Dinner passed quickly, a blur of classic American food and different conversations. But now, it was time for dessert, where Dean would receive his long-awaited piece of pie.

Mrs. Anderson sat the steaming piece of apple pie in front of him, and he flashed her his 1000-watt grin, thanking her. She blushed profusely, telling him what a sweet young man he was. God, it was just too easy for Dean. He chuckled to himself, turning his attention to Sammy, making sure he was still next to him.

When he turned back to dig into the delicious smelling pie, _it was gone! _

Dean blanched, whipping his head back and forth, searching for his lost piece of pie, his eyes comically wide. Everyone else was chewing happily on hot, cinnamon-covered apples. Everyone but _him! _Where had his pie gone?

"The fireworks are starting soon!" someone cried, and suddenly the room was a blaze of chaos, as 20 people, large and small all tried to squeeze out the sliding glass doors.

Dean was left alone with one straggler-a little girl, who couldn't be more than five-that was rushing towards the doors on her tiny little legs.

Before she made it out the door, the little girl turned around to face Dean.

"Don't you have any pie?" she asked loudly, startling Dean.

"Uh…no," he responded. "Somebody stole it, I guess."

"Really?" the little girl, inquired, as if stealing somebody's pie was the worst crime she'd ever heard of. "Well, you can have some of mine."

Dean didn't want to take the kid's pie, but before he could say anything, she had already cut it in half, and sloppily dumped it onto a paper plate.

"Thanks, kid," Dean said, smiling at the little girl. After growing up around so many evil SOBs, it was nice to know that there were still good things and people in the world. Like little girls who sacrificed their pie to others.

The girl nodded, her blonde ringlets bouncing.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Dean. What's yours?"

"Lainie," she replied proudly. "I'm five. But I'm gonna be six in three weeks. How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen."

"Wow," Lainie whispered. "You're _really _old."

Dean chuckled at her amazement. It would be a wonder if he lived to be _actually_ old.

"Eh," he replied. "You're gettin' there yourself."

She grinned, showing off a gap in her teeth.

"Yep. I'm gonna be _really _tall like you pretty soon."

"I bet," Dean told her, even though she was tiny for a five year old.

"Aren't'cha gonna go watch the fireworks?"

"Yeah, just let me eat-,"

"Well, c'mon then!" Lainie cried, grabbing Dean's hand and towing him outside. He just barely managed to grab his piece of pie before he was stumbling out the doors, being dragged by the little girl.

"Damn, you're strong, kid," Dean grumbled.

Lainie halted abruptly and whirled around to stare at Dean. Her mouth was hanging open in shock, her eyes glaring daggers at him.

For a minute, the mighty Dean Winchester was scared. But he had tangled with things far worse than a five year old girl, and quickly brushed his fear off. But he had to admit, the kid had the Death Glare down to a tee.

"You said a bad word!" Lainie cried shrilly, dropping Dean's hand.

"Wait, wha-,"Dean spluttered, taken back by her anger.

"You said a bad word! You said the 'd' word!"

"Believe me, kid, there are a lot of worse words than da-,"

"DON'T SAY IT AGAIN! I'll tell my Mommy if you do," Lainie said, planting her hands on her hips firmly.

"Okay, okay, I won't swear again," Dean responded, holding his hands up in an 'I'm innocent!' gesture.

While expelling the poltergeist, he had seen Mrs. Anderson smack the supernatural SOB with a broom, quite viciously. Dean did not want to bring her wrath upon himself.

Another minute passed, as Lainie glared up with narrowed eyes at Dean, and he stared back.

"Pinky promise," Lainie insisted. "Pinky promise that you wont say potty words again."

"Okay, yeah, I'll pinky promise, or whatever."

Lainie held up her tiny pinkie finger, and Dean wrapped his much larger one around hers.

"We good?" he questioned, just wanting to eat his pie in peace.

Lainie was quite for a moment before she smiled sunnily back at Dean. He couldn't help but grin back-she was just too cute. Not that _Dean Winchester _would ever admit to _anyone _that he even thought the word 'cute'. But it was true. She was adorable.

"Yeah," she agreed. "We're good! Let's go watch the fireworks!"

And then, once again, Dean was being pulled by a little five year old girl. His Dad caught his eye, and smirked at Dean's predicament.

_Help me! _Dean mouthed.

His Dad just snorted, and turned back to his conversation.

"Let's sit here!" Lainie cried, forcefully pulling Dean down onto the damp green grass next to her.

"Ahh! The grass is wet!" Lainie shrieked, jumping into Dean's lap.

God, this was a seriously humiliating experience. All Dean had wanted was to get his pie back. And now he was sitting on grass that was soaking his jeans, and there was a five year old on top of him.

"Woah, there! Okay kiddo…why don't you just get a towel from the bathroom or something, and sit on that?" _Instead of me _Dean added mentally.

"But the bathroom is _all the way inside. _'Sides, the fireworks are about to start."

Just then, a loud bang erupted in the sky, and a multitude of colors exploded before the onlookers' eyes.

Lainie 'oohed' and 'ahhed' and gasped as the explosions of light lit up the sky. Dean, on the other hand, wasn't even paying attention, as he finally chewed on the sweet flavors of the pie that had long gone cold.

"Don't'cha just love fireworks, Dean?" Lainie asked, staring at the sky in amazement.

"Dean?"

"Wha'?" he asked through a mouthful of pie.

Lainie wrinkled her nose at the sight of the chewed food in Dean's mouth. _Gross old people, _she thought.

"I asked if you liked fireworks."

Dean swallowed the delicious apple pie.

"Well, who doesn't?" he responded.

Lainie shrugged, glancing at the other spectators.

"Your Daddy doesn't look very happy. Maybe he doesn't like fireworks," Lainie said, proud to have proved Dean wrong.

Dean looked over at his father. John Winchester was staring at the sky with a grim expression, a hint of pain in his eyes.

"Yeah," Dean responded softly. "There's a lot of things my Dad doesn't like."

"Why?"

"I don't know, kiddo."

But Dean could tell that his father was thinking of Mary Winchester. Dean couldn't remember clearly, but he was pretty sure that his Mom had loved fireworks.

"Well, your brother looks happy. I bet he likes fireworks," Lainie told Dean, oblivious to his gratefulness for changing the subject.

"Yeah," Dean said, no longer paying attention to the conversation.

Lainie sensed that their discussion had come to a close. She looked back at Dean who was now staring at the sky, happily munching on his cold piece of pie. _Dean is very pretty, _she thought to herself. No, not pretty…what was the word that her Mommy used to describe Daddy? _Handom? Hastom? Hamsome? _Yes, that was it. Lainie smiled, pleased with herself. _Dean is very hamsome. _The little girl grinned wider, and snuggled back onto Dean's leather jacket.

Dean glanced down at the kid on his lap. She had begun to eat her own pie, and was once again entranced by the fireworks.

_Maybe this is what normal people do, _he thought. _Maybe they sit down with their kids, and watch fireworks. _Though he would deny it if someone asked him, Dean kind of…liked acting normal. Maybe, one day, he would be sitting on his own lawn with his wife, and 2.5 children, eating pie and watching the fireworks.

Dean looked across the grass at Sam, who was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. Dean smiled, a bit sadly, and turned his face back up to the fireworks. No, his life would never be normal. His duty was to take care of Sammy, and make sure he was happy. He would continue to fight off evil SOBs, and stop the fights between Dad and Sammy. He would keep moving from town to town, staying in shitty motels each time, eating crappy diner food. He would save people, hunt things, and carry out his father's legacy.

But for right now, Dean was content to sit under the fireworks, and share pie with a five year old girl.

**And there you have it. A totally random, slightly angsty Dean oneshot. Please review! Hugs and kisses!**

**Sincerely,**

**BLUE**


End file.
